freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie Introduction Arc
The Valkyrie Introduction Arc is the first Arc in Part 2 of the Freezing series; taking place after the events of the Student Presidency Duel Arc. It introduces the previously dismissed Valkyrie Project while addressing some of the key events before the the beginning of the main storyline. The Arc covers Chapters 98 to 116 inclusive. Background When Gengo Aoi first introduced the Pandora Project to an eighteen-year-old Howard L. Bridget, he also proposed Project Valkyrie. The Pandora Project would yield a limited amount of warriors, but they would far exceed human limitations in and off the battlefield; however, their great power comes at a great risk; that being corrosion and the possibility to Nova-Fy. This project was advised by Gengo, but Howard noticed that the Pandora could cause chaos hence the name. The other project, Project Valkyrie, was shelved because the world did not have the technology to use the theory of injection stigmata, and it would take too much time to fully implement the project while the former project could be implemented immediately. Project Valkyrie would yield many warriors but not as powerful as the Pandora. After the E-Pandora Project was declared a failure, Project Valkyrie was finally put into action with five incompatible girls having been rigorously trained since childhood. The project was officially implemented to remedy the lack of compatible girls for Stigmata in the world. The project uses Injection Stigmata over regular Stigmata, and the users of the injection type would not succumb to the Stigmata's side effects, while fighting side-by-side with the Pandora. Newly Introduced Characters Valkyries *Ouka Tenjouin *Christine Evora *Tiziana Ferrari *Franka Porsche *Lucy Renault Summary Project Valkyrie It's summertime at West Genetics. The E-Pandora project was declared a failure and Chevalier commander Radox Phantomheim had retired and been replaced. Elize and Yu-Mi Kim discuss the newly introduced Project Valkyrie, which is explained to the West Genetics student body. Howard L. Bridget and Gengo Aoi discuss the plan, with Howard only interested in its success rate while Gengo gives slightly off topic and obscure answers. Howard, however, fairly trusts Gengo and dismisses the matter before talking about Gengo's grandson and his daughter, which escalates in Howard storming off after Gengo "agrees" that their children should not be together. Meanwhile, Arnett McMillan comes to Satellizer's room and hopes the "Untouchable Queen" will join Team Arnett. The British Pandora rejects, citing Elizabeth's hopeful return and saying the four third-years are more than enough to fill the void the Reigning Enforcer left behind. Arnett insists but Satellizer rejects, leaving Arnett to imply asks that she and Satella become friends and the girl accepts. However the girls get into a discussion about their Limiter, and Arnett inspires Satellizer to perform a Baptism with Kazuya. When she does, she sees Kazuya rubbing down Rana, which gets her upset and postpones the Baptism. The day the Valkyries come to West Genetics arrives, and they are set to combat a Type-S Nova replica. Five masked girls jump from a helicopter and land using "Valkyrie Scud". They begin to combat the Nova, unveiling their Valuable Weapons with one blocking a Nova particle cannon with a variant of Chiffon's "Anti-Nova" Volt Weapon. The other girls deploy their weapons and defeat the Nova with the last girl decapitating the fake beast. The Pandora were initially critical of the Valkyrie's abilities but were all quickly brought to a silence full of awe. The five girls then unmask themselves and are introduced: Christine Evora from England, Lucy Renault from France, Franka Porsche from Germany, Tiziana Ferrari from Italy, and Ouka Honda from Japan. When Kazuya spots Ouka, he is shocked by her presence. Platoon 13 Satellizer, Rana Linchen, and Kazuya Aoi are called to the main stadium where they meet Christine Evora, Lucy Renault, Franka Porsche, and Tiziana Ferrari. The seven of them exchange comments until they are interrupted by the late arrival of Ouka Honda, who identifies herself as Kazuya's cousin and fiancée. This revelation is startling to Rana and Satellizer, while Kazuya denies their marriage, saying the two are not in love and that his grandfather has no right in determining whom he marries. Ouka retaliates, stating Gengo's word is law while admitting she does love Kazuya, which silences the Japanese Limiter. Their bickering then ceases upon the arrival of Yu-Mi and her colleagues who informs them that they are all part of Platoon 13. When Satellizer asks about the passed over third-years, Yu-Mi points upward to a helicopter, which promptly lands. Inside are the remaining Pandora/Limiter cadets of Team 13: Cassie Lockheart, Kyoichi Minase, Charles Bonaparte, Citroen, Roxanne Elipton, and Shi-Jing Hong. In addition, their commander is the strongest Pandora of the Chevalier, Su-Na Lee. Later, Roxanne tries to connect with her team but Christine has the Valkyries leave and Charles dismisses herself. When Kazuya goes to confront Ouka about being a Valkyrie, he naturally asks if grandfather is forcing her to do this and why. Ouka responds saying that all that she's doing, she's doing out of her own volition. Meanwhile, Franka explains to Christine and Tiziana the nature of the Aoi siblings' stigma bodies. The ten girls are later seen running thirty laps as part of their Platoon 13 training with the person in last place "spending the night" with Su-Na; Rana is in first place and each girl has a determined facial expression, but in the end, Satellizer wins by cheating with an Accel, so she was awarded the honor. When Roxanne chides Satellizer and then her commander, the American Pandora is slated to have a stern lesson from Su-Na with Su-Na stating that she has a hard time dealing with big breasts. In the showers, Satellizer thinks about her untrained body while Ouka is determined to beat Satella in everything, except bust size. Roxanne tries to at least get all the Pandora's reacquainted with each other, but she is rebuffed by Charles. The two exchange small insults until Charles bluntly admits she cannot stand to be around the traitors, Cassie, Kazuya, Rana, and Satellizer for their actions at the Alaska Base. Satellizer admits Charles' words are correct but promises to protect her comrades, asking for their trust in return. Charles expects her to work at it and tells all of them that she is not their friend but is their comrade and a member of Platoon 13. Team Arnett vs. Charles Bonaparte At nighttime, Charles Bonaparte is walking with Citroen, her Limiter, and she notices Attia Simmons who shouts Elizabeth Mably's name while also talking about the changed Arnett McMillan. Charles does not want confrontation, and tries to quietly leave the area, but Attia spots her taking Charles actions as an offence. Charles states Attia's concerns are trivial, but Attia vocalizes the general inferiority complex of the West Genetics Pandora, calling Charles one of the elites who does not deserve her presence. Charles begins to get irritated and turns around to insult Elizabeth's friends. The conversation then becomes about the former "Academy Reigning Enforcer", her contrasting beliefs with Charles', her actions at the Alaska Base, including Andre's sacrifice, and Charles' sheer hatred of the Mably heiress. From this, Attia correctly deduces who Charles is and declares that no matter what trash has to say about Elizabeth, the world-ranked Pandora lost and proved her beliefs inferior to Elizabeth's Noblesse Oblige. Attia then adds she would have sacrificed herself just like Andre. Charles takes her leave after this, but Attia, despite knowing she'd be completely outclassed, deploys her Elegant Destroyer to defend her friend's honour. Charles welcomes the fight and deploys Vibrato Hell. The night-time brawl ends with Charles as the clear victor; even Attia's Limiter, Mark, was overwhelmed by Charles' Limiter, Citroen. Though beaten, Attia still demands an apology from Charles. When Charles tries to refute, Attia is adamant in the claim that Pandora are not mindless tools meant for combat, and in the big picture, those who only follow the rules will never win, just like how Charles lost to Elizabeth. Charles, however, has had enough of Attia's obstinacy and proceeds to pierce her chest with her Volt Weapon, causing Attia to shriek. Ingrid Bernstein and Creo Brand learn of Attia's condition from Mark, and the girls relay it to Arnett, beginning their vendetta against Charles. The others of Platoon 13 learn of Charles' actions, causing Christine to make a snide remark, which almost starts a confrontation with Roxanne. In addition, Su-Na is with her superiors who are all discussing the recent situation. Until further notice, Charles has been placed in confinement for two days. When Charles is released, she is met by her Limiter as well as her fellow Pandora from Platoon 13. Roxanne slightly teases Charles, but orders her to go to the infirmary to apologize to Attia. However, two girls appear, Ingrid and Creo, who state that an apology will not be necessary. The two visibly furious girls confirm that Charles is the one who bad-mouthed Elizabeth and beat Attia into critical condition. Once Charles boastfully affirms she committed both of those actions, Creo and Ingrid draw their Volt Weapons and prepare to attack, only to be intercepted by Roxanne and Cassie. Soon, Arnett walks forward with a deranged smile, commenting that Attia was the champion of fighting with words. For Charles to be so brutal, she must have gone too far. Roxanne immediately senses incoming hostility, and instead of using sheer force, she aims for the peaceful solution of calming down everyone and talking it out; however, she is met by a jab from Arnett's Volt Weapon, the same blade which also catches the "Godspeed of the East" off guard. After dispatching the world-ranked Pandora, Arnett approached Charles with her Accel and towers over the French teenager. Arnett casually asks how many days of confinement she will be in after cutting Charles into smaller pieces. Charles tells Arnett she is more than allowed to cut her down, but only if she is able. The girls then begin a fierce contest of the Accel and Tempest Turn. The match is soon stopped by Satellizer, but Arnett draws her blade to the "Untouchable Queen", threatening her junior to stand down or else. After a snide comment by Charles, Arnett attacks again with an Accel-Tempest while Charles initiates her Typhon Tempest. Ticy intervenes before the Volt Weapons clash with her Illusion Turn, effortlessly and forcefully separating the Pandora. Ticy warns both sides that she will handle any confrontations between Platoon 13 and West Genetics, but she admits that she has taken Arnett's side in the matter. Charles barks at the Student Council President, but Roxanne calls her off, and they walk away. Satellizer tries to talk to Arnett, but the Swiss Pandora is disappointed in Satellizer and also walks away with Creo and Ingrid. Gengo Aoi and Memories of Lab 13 Intercut with the squabble between Team Arnett and Charles Bonaparte, Kazuya Aoi invites Satella to meet Gengo Aoi, per the request of the Limter's grandfather. Satellizer is excited, but when she meets the man she is rather intimidated and shy. The old man loosens the tension by commenting of her puppy like personality when she looks like a fox, which must have attracted Kazuya, making the Pandora-Limiter pair uncomfortable. She then states that Satella is as beautiful as her mother, Noelle Alongrutch, thus knowing her family's background. Gengo questions why Kazuya wants to be with Satellizer, and the boy declares that he loves her, and his grandfather readily approves. With inappropriate comments regarding Satellizer's breasts the pair are completely embarrassed and Kazuya threatens to leave. Su-Na, who has been acting as a maid, despite her rank and power, had prepared dinner, and he stays. After dinner, Satella left and Su-Na was cleaning. Kazuya and Gengo are drinking, mostly Gengo, and they discuss Kazuha's death. Kazuya still hates his grandfather for letting her die. Gengo responds saying he does not regret his decision to let Kazuha fight but he also hates himself. The doctor continues to drink until he passes out, and Su-Na collects him. Meanwhile, Kazuya looks around Gengo's small library and comes upon a family photo album that has pictures of his grandmother and parents. He then sees a picture of five girls but the heads of three of them were ripped out. The other two featured a cheerful girl and a rather somber girl with a ribbon holding together one small lock of hair. Kazuya believes the girl is Chiffon with long hair and her eyes open. However, the picture dates back 40 years before the start of the series, giving Kazuya questions about who Chiffon and his grandfather truly are. The story cuts into a flashback of the time when Gengo first met Maria Lancelot. She warns him of the destruction to come and he sinks into a frenzy, to which Maria merely responds by licking his tears and giving a pleasant smile. Later, a woman, Cassandra, is shown to be one of the first subjects of the Pandora System, which is suffering some flaws, as her body cannot handle her stigmata synchrony level. Three other girls, including Chiffon are seen, and the flashback is revealed to be Gengo dreaming. He awakens, seeing a misplaced photo album, knowing Kazuya flipped through it. Ouka Tenjouin tests the Plasma Textures against a Type-S dummy Nova, and has her own flashback. She recalls the time when Gengo asked her to test the Plasma Textures, and he told her that in time, they, the Valkyries, would exceed the Pandora. However, Ouka only wondered why the Pandora themselves did not have this incredible upgrade. A day before the joint-training exercise, Kazuya was eating lunch with Satellizer, and the blond Pandora silently rises and walks away after more West Genetics Pandora demean Platoon 13 after Charles' incident with Attia. Kazuya takes a walk during the night, thinking about the Genetics' inferiority complex when he spots Lucy Renault staring at a full moon atop a building. The Valkyrie senses him and suddenly appears before him. Kazuya believes that she just performed an Illusion Turn, but corrects himself saying that it was Chiffon's technique, and she was a Pandora. Upon mentioning Chiffon, Kazuya gets a word out of Lucy, and he continues to ramble about who Chiffon was and about some of her abilities, but he feels like he's talking to a brick wall. When Kazuya begins to depart, Lucy states several names, Cassandra, Windy May, Teslad, Chiffon Fairchild, Kazuha Aoi, and Kazuya Aoi himself. She calls them her "sisters." Kazuya is taken aback when he hears his name. Lucy speaks about communication with the Nova, the medium being Maria Lancelot. Humans never used her to communicate with them. Kazuya is visibly creeped by Lucy's conversation, but she grabs him when he begins to leave. Lucy kisses him, transferring all of her memories of Lab 13, which includes Maria and Chiffon. The influx of memories drops Kazuya to his knees and he starts coughing. Ouka arrives and slaps Lucy away from him. When she turns her attention back to her fellow Valkyrie, Lucy has disappeared. Later that night, Ouka tries to get information out of Kazuya about his interaction with Lucy. She explains that Lucy only joined the Valkyries a year ago per Gengo's request. She had the skills, so no one questioned her, but there has always been something off about her. Ouka asks again about Lucy and Kazuya assures her that everything is fine. The joint training exercise begins. Causatum The Arc leads directly into the 12th Nova Clash. Lucy Renault has dropped hints to Kazuya that she is not truly human and that he, his sister, and Chiffon Fairchild are linked to the Mother of All Pandora's, which is further explained in the following Busters Arc. See Also Category:Freezing Manga story arcs